La voluntad de Naruto (CAPITULO 2)
by Cucub
Summary: 8 años tras el final de la guerra y el misterio persiste ¿por que desapareció Naruto? ¿Está muerto? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió? El mundo ninja esta en paz, pero nada dura para siempre. Los viejos problemas y conflictos resurgen ¿es acaso posible la paz en un mundo de ninjas, en un mundo pensado para la guerra? Sakura espera resolver el misterio tras la desaparicion de Naruto
1. Lo que dejo la guerra

Hola, les comento un poco de que va la historia. Se situa 8 años tras el final de la guerra, pero este es distinto. Todo el asunto Kaguya no ocurrio, pero ya se van a ir enterando a traves de pequeños flashes como ocurrio todo. Naruto desaparecio al terminar la guerra, nadie sabe por que, si esta muerto o que paso. A si que aclaró que no aparecera desde el principio, sino mas adelante. El mundo esta en paz, pero comienzan a surgir varios conflictos, planteando el dilema de si es posible que exista paz en un mundo de ninjas y esas cosas. Ademas habra un "nuevo" enemigo que estara acechando.  
>La historia comienza por Sakura, 8 años despues de la guerra. Les aclaro, el hilo del chico pelirrojo (entenderan de lo que hablo cuando lean el capitulo) sera muy importante para la historia.<br>Espero que les guste, tengo varios capitulos hechos, y creanme que se pone interesante. Si les gusta (o si no) dejen sus opiniones para ayudarme a continuar.

**Lo que dejo la guerra**

El tiempo corre hacia adelante arrastrando la historia tras de si. Lo ocurrido no puede cambiarse, pero puede superarse.

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja habia acabado hace 8 años, tiempo suficiente para cambiar el mundo, y asi fue. La guerra dejo mas que solo destruccion y muerte, trajo la promesa de una nueva era, una epoca de paz y entendimiento donde los viejos odios serian dejados de lado de una vez por todas.  
>Madara Uchiha, el Ninja mas terrible de todos los tiempos, quien habia desatado su venganza contra el mundo desaparecio definitivamente; Obito, Tobi, el falso Madara, el Hombre de la Mascara, aquel que inicio la guerra y llevo al mundo al borde del desastre para recuperar a su amada y crear un mundo donde el sufrimiento sea un mal recuerdo, habia aceptado su fin y legado sus esperanzas a la nueva generacion. El Juubi, Shinshu, la bestia infinita, el Dios Arbol que habia dado origen al chakra, con el poder suficiente para desaparecer la vida en todo el planeta habia sido separado como antaño lo hizo el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.<br>Las grandes Aldeas Ninja se unieron con el objetivo comun de luchar en la guerra, formando la Gran Alianza Shinobi, una fuerza que trasciera las fronteras agrupando a todos los ninjas como camaradas, con una misma bandera. Esta fuerza fue imprescindible para luchar en la guerra, pero su verdadera prueba vino despues de ella: la oportunidad de desechar las diferencias y el odio entre los Paises Ninja y unir a todos por una causa comun: lograr la paz.  
>Los Shinobis sin importar su lugar de origen combatieron codo a codo en la guerra, olvidando viejos rencores y manteniendose como una misma unidad.<br>El mundo sufrio grandes cambios, las 5 Grandes Aldeas Ninja mantienen su union y actuan conjuntamente para evitar cualquier indicio de conflicto. El legado que se les habia dejo era evitar que el odio cubra al mundo nuevamente, "en un mundo maldito por el odio la paz no puede prosperar". Esas fueron las palabras que la Alianza acogio como objetivo. Las ultimas palabras de Naruto Uzumaki, el Ninja que habia logrado terminar la guerra definitivamente y evitar la destruccion del mundo.  
>Naruto separo al Juubi nuevamente, desarmando a Madara y acabando con su Plan Ojo de Luna. Aunque ese acto asombroso le costo su vida, Naruto sonrio hasta el ultimo momento, cuando desaparecio de este mundo junto con los Biju. Desde entonces el misterio de su final permanece.<p>

* * *

><p>Aquel dia era muy especial, el aniversario 8 del fin de la 4ta guerra Ninja. El suceso habia marcado un hito, un antes y un despues en la historia de este mundo. La celebracion conmemoraba la victoria de la Alianza y recordaba de los Ninjas caidos durante la guerra. Este festejo era sin dudas excepcional.<br>Los Ninjas celebraban la victoria lograda años atras. Era mas que una fiesta, era el recordatorio vivo de la union de las Aldeas.  
>En Konoha las calles se hallaban inundadas por los festejos. Entre el continuo bullicio dos muchachas caminaba tranquilamente.<p>

- Este año está incluso mas animado - Notó una de las muchachas

- Si, creo que hay mas personas incluso. Hay mucha gente que viene de fuera de la Aldea - Contestó la otra con gusto

- ¿Ino, puedes creer que hayan pasado ocho?

- Si... es dificil creer que haya pasado tanto - Agrego con nostalgia - Eramos unas niñas ¿no crees Sakura? - Pregunto la rubia sonriendo

- No es que estemos hechas unas ancianas - Bromeo la pelirosa

- Aunque sonamos como unas

Ambas, con 23 años, ya se habian convertido en adultas, y sus cuerpos daban fe de ello. Pero no solo habian cambiado fisicamente, habian madurado mucho desde aquella epoca, a fin de cuentas habian luchado en una guerra. Ino habia perdido a su padre en uno de los ataques del Juubi, Sakura no corrio esa suerte pero aun asi habia perdido a alguien muy importante...  
>La pelirosa se convirtió en Jounin, al igual que su amiga, y había destacado mucho en el último tiempo como Ninja y sus habilidades eran reconocidas por muchos, especialmente en el campo médico.<br>Las Kunoichis continuaron la marcha hasta que se toparon con una gran multitud, entre la cual Sakura pudo divisar a su maestro.

- Kakashi sensei - Lo llamó Sakura

- Sakura, Ino ¿que tal todo? - Pregunto el Jonin con una sonrisa

- Festivo - Respondio en broma

- Si, todo esta bastante agitado este año

La charla fue interrumpida por el comienzo de un gran desfile en el que enormes globos sobrevolaban los vitoreos de la gente. El primero tenia la forma de Tsunade, seguido de otro con la forma de Kakashi

- Realmente no era necesario - Comentó Kakashi sobandose la cabeza

- No puede evitar ser popular sensei - Bromeo Sakura

Luego otros con las formas de Killer Bee, los Kages y por ultimo uno de Naruto. Sakura lo observo sonriendo con nostalgia, al igual que su sensei

- Tal vez no logró ser Hokage, pero creo que su sueño se cumplió - Hablo Sakura - No hay nadie que no reconozca ese rostro - Exclamó con una sonrisa

- No esperaba menos de mi alumno - Aceptó Kakashi sonriendo

Tras un rato Sakura se excusó y decidió retirarse por unos momentos. Camino un momento hasta alejarse del centro de la Aldea.  
>Su marcha la llevo hasta un sitio apartado de los festejos, donde una curiosa roca se erigia como monumento a los Ninjas caidos. Alli encontro parado a un hombre.<p>

- Hola Iruka-sensei - Saludó efusiva

- Sakura ¿como está todo? - Respondio efusivo el hombre

- De maravilla, los festejos estan a pico

- Jaja, entonces mejor será volver

La pelirosa se paró a su lado contemplando la roca, mas especificamente un nombre inscripto en ella: "Naruto Uzumaki"

- Sabes - Hablo Iruka - Antes de que partiera a la guerra le deje una nota diciendole que pase lo que pase regrese con vida, pero deberia haberlo sabido - Suspiró - Jamás fue de prestar atencion en clase - Dijo con una sonrisa

- Es verdad - Contesto igual la pelirosa

Iruka se despidió dejándola sola. Sakura se quedo en silencio un rato contemplando el monumento, hasta que comenzo a hablar.

- Las cosas cambiaron bastante ¿sabes? Ahora soy Jonin, bueno creo que ya te lo había dicho - Sonrió sobándose la cabeza - Pero en fin, hoy la Aldea está celebrando, se han cumplido 8 años desde que termino la guerra, desde que le pusiste fin. Muchas cosas son diferentes ahora, Iruka-sensei está saliendo con Shizune e incluso esperan un hijo, y estoy casi segura lo nombrará como tu - Confesó sonriendo - Pero supongo que ya te lo dijo él mismo antes. Bueno ¿que mas? Si, Sai es alguien muy diferente, creo que tu influencia lo volvió un niño de verdad - Se rió un poco - Choji está mas delgado, asi que ya no hay peligro si se dice "gordo" frente a el - Continuo hablando de otras cosas durante un rato largo - Bueno, mejor será volver a los festejos - Besó dos de sus dedos y los apoyo sobre el nombre de Naruto como despedida

La noche había caido en Konoha, y aun asi brillaba como si fuese pleno día. Las luces de la Aldea mantenian a raya el oscuro firmamento. Las calles estaban repletas de gente que aun no terminaba de festejar.  
>Todos se reunieron para escuchar las palabras de la Hokage, la cual daba un discurso en este dia, al igual que los pasados años.<p>

- 8 años - Comenzó Tsunade - Hace 8 años que enfrentamos nuestro peor momento y mirennos hoy. Hoja, Arena, Nube, Roca y Niebla son una misma cosa. Somos una Alianza - La gente aplaudia las palabras de su Hokage - Todos luchamos para librar este mundo del odio, todos peleamos para proteger a nuestras familias, amigos, seres queridos. Hemos perdido a algunos en el camino - Guardo silencio un momento en señal de respeto - Pero no en vano, por que hoy finalmente podemos disfrutar de la paz, gracias a todos ellos - Finalizó Tsunade mientras todos aplaudian con fuerza y festejaban las palabras de su lider.

Sakura no podia evitar pensar en Naruto, sobre todo hoy. Las memorias de aquel día no la dejaban tranquila ¿Que sucedió exactamente?

_El campo de batalla estaba arrasado por completo. El Mugen Tsukuyomi habia sido activado finalmente, parecía que todo había llegado a su fin definitivamente. Solo Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura y Obito (quién lo diría), se interponían ante Madara y el mundo._

_El legendario Uchiha había recuperado ambos ojos, el Rinnegan estaba a su máximo poder. El Juubi se hallaba encerrado en su cuerpo, dandole un poder fuera de este mundo. Solo Naruto y Sasuke podían hacerle frente, pero aún así no parecía que la victoria pudiera llegar._

_- Ustedes son el último obstáculo para la salvación de este mundo - Habló Madara_

_- Creeme, nadie quiere ser salvado por ti - Contestó Naruto desafiante_

_- Es muy tarde, Naruto, Sasuke. He obtenido el poder definitivo, pronto me convertiré en el verdadero Dios de este mundo, puedo sentirlo. Soy el principio y el fin de esta tierra. Una vez que absorba sus poderes, sere el ser definitivo, controlaré esta realidad como lo hizo Kaguya_

_El reloj corría contra los Ninjas, Naruto lo sabía. Madara pronto alcanzaría el poder ilimitado. Solo necesitaba el poder que Hagoromo les había legado a él y a Sasuke._

Los fuegos artificiales sacaron a Sakura de su trance, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.  
>Ahora solo se preguntaba ¿Que había sucedido? ¿En verdad había muerto? Al terminar la Guerra una gran investigación conjunta de las Aldeas dio inicio para aclarar lo sucedido. El Juubi fue dividido y los 9 Bijus regresaron a su forma otra vez ¿Entonces, por qué habian desaparecido? Los Bijus ya no se encontraban en este mundo, esa fue la conclusion a la que se llegó. En 8 años jamas se hallaron pruebas o indicios que demostraran su existencia.<br>Los Bijus habian servido como armas para las Aldeas Ninja desde el inicio, quizá por eso fue conveniente que desaparecieran, para que nadie se vea tentado a crear mas Jinchurikis. Tal vez esa fue la razón ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Y por que tambien Naruto desapareció? Era imposible encontrar las respuestas, Sakura lo había asumido, pero la eterna intriga estaba siempre ahí. El recuerdo de aquel dia estaba latente en su mente y no podia evitar recordar ver mientras aquella persona que tanto había influido en su vida desaparecía de este mundo.

Decidió descansar su mente por el resto del día y retornar a la fiesta.  
>Kakashi bebía tranquilo en presencia de sus camaradas.<p>

- Sempai, ganare este concurso y tambien su respeto - Declaró Yamato dramáticamente

- Kakashi, esto decidira quien de los dos es el mejor. Esta es la prueba definitiva de los eternos rivales! - Exclamó con pasión Gai

Kakashi solo bebía preguntándose cuando habían llegado aquellos dos.  
>Shizune e Iruka paseaban con tranquilidad.<br>Konohamaru alardeaba frente a su pequeño primo, hijo de su difunto tío, sobre su recientemente ascenso a Jounin.  
>Ino y Shikamaru fueron a llevar flores a sus padres, y luego junto con Chouji a su antiguo Sensei Asuma, mientras recordaban alegres viejos tiempos.<br>En fin todos estaban en sus asuntos, disfrutando.  
>Ya mas tarde la celebracion terminó. Tsunade se hallaba en su despacho bebiendo, como de costumbre.<p>

- Tsunade-sama - Entró Shizune saludando

- ¿Que pasa? - Contesto indiferente la rubia

- No deberia estar aqui a estas horas ¿por que no va a descansar? - Le sugirió amablemente la pelinegra

- No te molestes por mi, ve a tu casa, ahora tienes que atender a otra persona - La despidió Tsunade - Yo estaré aqui recordando los viejos tiempos

- Tsunade-sama...

- Es una verdadera tonteria ¿no? Se supone que el Hokage es quien proteje a su pueblo, y aun asi no pude ni siquiera salvar a ese niño

- No diga eso Tsunade-sama, Naruto tomo su desicion, el se sacrifico para salvarnos a todos. No debería culparse

- No lo hago, solo no puedo dejar de pensar en ello...

La Hokage dio un sorbo a su botella y se quedo mirando por la ventana hacia la luna llena. En dias como aquel era imposible para ella no pensar en todo lo que había vivido, recordar a todos aquellos que ya no estaban. Pensó en Nawaki y Dan como siempre, recordó a Jiraiya y sus eternas estupideces con melancolía. Pensó en su sensei también, y sobre todo recordó a Naruto, al joven que le dió sentido a su vida nuevamente, pensó en lo orgulloso que Minato y Kushina estarían de su hijo.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente el equipo Kakashi se encontraba de misión, Kakashi como lider, luego Sai y finalmente Sakura.<p>

Como de costumbre se trataba de algo simple, solo habian ahuyentado a un grupo de bandidos que se encontraban molestando un pueblo pequeño. Desde el fin de la guerra los Nuke-nin habían desaparecido, y con ellos cualquier peligro potencial.

Sakura estaba asistiendo a algunas personas con heridas menores.

- Gracias One-chan - Le agradeció una pequeña niña

- No es nada - Contesto Sakura refregandole los cabellos

- Muchas gracias por todo - Agradecio un hombre, presuntamente el alcalde del pueblo

- No es nada, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo - Se excusó humildemente Kakashi

- Saben, con lo que esta pasando temíamos que tambien nuestro pueblo corriera la misma suerte. Menos mal que solo eran unos bandidos, y menos mal que llegaron a tiempo - Exclamó aliviado

- ¿De que cosas habla? - Pregunto Kakashi intrigado

- Pues ustedes deben saberlo, hace unos dias uno de los pueblos cercanos fue arrasado - Confesó con pesar el hombre - Solo hubo unos pocos sobrevivientes que se refugiaron aquí

- ¿Cuando sucedió esto? - Preguntó Kakashi interesado

- Hace unos 3 dias, la Aldea de la Roca fue la que se encargó de tomar el asunto

- Ya veo - Contesto Kakashi con desconfianza - Sobre esos sobrevivientes ¿podría hablar con ellos?

- Pues...supongo que si, si ellos lo desean. Lo llevaré con uno de ellos

El grupo siguió al hombre hasta una pequeña casa, alli se encontraron con una niña pequeña, de unos 12 años. Se llamaba Miko y habia sido testigo de lo ocurrido en el pueblo destruido.

- Miko-chan - La saludo el hombre con amabilidad - Hay unas personas que quieren verte, quieren hacerte algunas preguntas si tu se los permites

- Esta bien - Contesto algo temerosa la niña

- Hola Miko, mi nombre es Kakashi, ellos son Sakura y Sai - Saludo amablemente Kakashi a la pequeña - Queremos hacerte algunas preguntas si esta bien contigo

La pequeña se refugió detras del alcalde, intimidada por el Ninja enmascarado

- No te preocupes, no te haremos daño - Intervino Sakura dandole una sonrisa

Timidamente la pequeña se acerco a Sakura ya que Kakashi la asustaba

- ¿Te llamas Miko verdad? Yo soy Sakura, encantada - Se presento con amablidad - Ahora si estas de acuerdo quiero preguntarte algo

- Esta bien - Respondio la niña mas relajada

- ¿Que recuerdas de lo que sucedió en tu pueblo?

- Bueno...

* * *

><p><strong>Unos dias antes<strong> el viento soplaba suavemente sobre el pequeño pueblo de Omashu, situado en una extensa pradera.

- Kamaru, ven aquí - Gritó una mujer exigente

- Ya voy - Contestó de mala gana un muchacho de unos 13 años, de cabello rojizo oscuro en grades mechones, ojos anaranjados y una marca en forma de linea en cada mejilla, que se encontraba descansando sobre la rama de un arbol - Que fastidio - Murmuro para sí

El joven entró en una pequeña casa y se encontró con una mujer que lo miraba serio

- ¿Que sucede Kiyoshi? - Pregunto con fastidio

- Kamaru me entere de lo que hiciste, ya te dije que dejes las peleas - Le reprendió la mujer pelirroja

- No es mi culpa si alguien me molesta - Replicó indiferente con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

- Si claro, siempre dices eso. Mejor ve a buscar agua al rio quieres? - Le ordenó y el joven se retiró molesto con un balde a recoger agua

- "Ve a buscar agua al rio" - Repitió burlonamente - "No te metas en peleas" blabla

Kamaru partió al rio, para lo que necesitaba atravezar el pueblo. Las personas iban de un lado al otro realizando sus tareas, se veian calles repletas de tiendas de comida y articulos diversos. El pelirrojo caminaba sin prestar atencion a nada.  
>Una vez en el rio cargo su balde y se acostó sobre el cesped a mirar el cielo. Se sentia muy extraño por alguna razon, aunque ese sentimiento era casi constante. Habia algo dentro de el que no lograba comprender, se sentía perdido.<p>

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos de repente.

- Hola Kamaru-kun - Saludo amable una niña

- ¿Que hay Miko? - Contesto indiferente

- Estaba por recoger agua, veo que tu tambien

- Si

- Es un bonito día ¿verdad? - Preguntó timidamente la niña

Repentinamente una explosión sonó a lo lejos

- ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunto la niña

- No lo se, vino del pueblo - Notó sorprendido el pelirrojo

Otra explosion ocurrio, esta vez mucho mas cerca. Ambos vieron como la gente corria hacia todos lados, parecían estar escapando.

- ¿Kamaru-kun...

- Miko quedate aqui. Si no regreso en un momento vete ¿Me oiste? - Ordeno a la muchacha y luego corrio a toda prisa al pueblo

Una figura se paseaba por el lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso. Era un hombre adulto, de cabello oscuro corto, expresion seria y de gran tamaño. Vestia un traje sin mangas morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. En sus manos tenia unos extraños aparatos con un circulo brillante en su palma, similares a guantes, pero que estaban conectados por todo su brazo.  
>Varios hombres del pueblo se abalanzaron sobre el atacante.<p>

- No estorben - El hombre extendio sus manos y de sus extraños dispositivos una corriente de energia mando a volar a todos, ademas de destruir las casas cercanas - Sal de donde quiera que estes, se que estas aqui - Llamaba desafiante como buscando una presa

Kamaru llegó y contempló la escena con horror. Los aldeanos corrían hacia todos lados mientras un extraño destruia todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Varios aldeanos se hallaban muertos por el camino.

- ¿Quien es ese tipo? - Se preguntó sorprendido

- Vamos gusano, se que estas aqui - El hombre extendio su mano y destruyo un edificio frente a el

- ¡Detente! - Grito enfurecido el pelirrojo

- ¿He? ¿Que es esto? ¿Que quieres pequeña rata? - Pregunto divertido el extraño

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Que rayos haces? Deja tranquilo este lugar!

- Jajaja ¿o que enano? - Se burlo el hombre

Kamaru salio corriendo a toda velocidad y salto hacia el hombre con su puño listo para golpear. El extraño recibio el golpe directo en su rostro. Kamaru se sorprendio al ver que el hombre sonreía con maldad y adoptaba una expresion violenta-

- Jajaja ¿eso es todo gusano? ¿Me hecharás de este lugar haciendome caricias en el rostro? Desaparece - Le dió una patada a Kamaru que lo sacó volando hasta una estrellarlo con una pared

- N-no puede ser, este tipo es muy fuerte. Va a destruir todo - Pensó el muchacho al borde de la inconciencia - ¿Que puedo hacer? Soy muy débil

- No lo eres

Kamaru se sorprendio, creyó escuchar una voz que hablaba a su mente. Lo mas raro es que sonaba tan familiar...

Decidido apoyo sus manos en el suelo y con mucho esfuerzo pudo levantarse. Dificilmente podia mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Quieres mas pequeño gusano? - Le desafio el hombre con diversion

- ¡Haaaaa! - El muchacho corrio con ferocidad hacia su oponente

El extraño sonrio divertido. Kamaru estallaba de la ira y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque. El hombre le lanzó un golpe despreocupado, pero Kamaru lo esquivó y luego de un salto le dio una patada en el rostro, haciendolo retroceder.

- Pendejo - El hombre escupio un poco de sangre mientras su cara se teñia de ira - Te aplastaré

El pelirrojo se lanzó al ataque, pero su oponente lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire, estrangulandolo con fuerza.

- Jmjmjm te voy a matar

De repente algo golpeo al hombre haciendolo retroceder y soltar a Kamaru

- Dejalo en paz bastardo

- Kiyoshi - La reconoció el muchacho debilmente desde el suelo

- ¿Mas gusanos?

- Kamaru vete de aqui ¡Ahora! - Ordenó la mujer

- ¿Estas loca? Ese tipo te va a

- ¡Que te vallas de aqui chiquillo idiota! - Le gritó la mujer

La pelirroja se lanzó contra el extraño, dandole un golpe en el estomago y luego una patada que lo tomo desprevenido haciendolo retroceder.  
>Rapidamente agarro a Kamaru por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.<p>

- ¡Vete de aqui ahora te dije! ¿Por que siempre das tantos problemas? Solo hazme caso - Ordenó - Escuchame aunque sea esta vez por favor

- Eso no estubo mal - Declaro el extraño poniendose de pie - Te lo voy a regresar mujer

Extendiendo sus manos el hombre lanzo a volar lejos a ambos con una corriente de energia

- Kamaru, vete - Le ordenó de nuevo

- No, si me voy...

- Si no te vas nos matara a los dos tonto - Razonó la mujer sonriendo

El pelirrojo mantenía la vista baja sin decir palabra alguna

- ¿No me digas que me has tomado cariño he? - Bromeó la mujer sonriendo

- Kiyoshi...

- A partir de ahora comienza tu viaje niño, no lo sabes aun pero eres alguien muy especial. Hay un gran poder en tu interior, aunque no lo sepas. Asi que vete Kamaru, por favor, vive - Le dijo una ultima vez mientras dejaba caer pequeñas lagrimas

El muchacho se puso de pie cabizbajo

- Asi es muchacho, ahora corre - Le dijo sonriendo

El pelirrojo hecho a correr a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, mientras dejaba caer un rastro de lágrimas.

Unos minutos mas tarde no quedaba nada del pueblo, todo estaba reducido a escombros.

* * *

><p>- ¿Entonces alguien atacó tu pueblo? - Preguntó Sakura a la pequeña<p>

- Si, asi es. Todo fue destruido, solo pude escapar por que estaba en el rio... ¡Kamaru!

- ¿Kamaru?

- Si, es un chico de mi pueblo. El me dijo que me quedara ahi cuando comenzó el ataque. Pero no se que le pasó, quizas el... - Miko comenzo a llorar

- Tranquila Miko, estoy segura de que estara bien. De seguro es alguien valiente

El equipo no logró conseguir mas informacion de importancia. Comenzaron a discutir acerca de que debían hacer.

- Sensei ¿que opina de todo esto? - Preguntó Sakura

- Debemos informar a la Hokage. Pero creo que deberiamos hacer un reconocimiento de inmediato, ver si logramos hallar algo que de con el culpable

- Iwagakure no comunicó nada - Intervino Sai

- Si, lo se. Esperemos que solo sea un descuido - Dijo Kakashi serio

* * *

><p>Mientras, a la orilla de un largo rio descansaba un jóven, parecia estar algo herido. Tomo un poco de agua y se sento a descansar.<p>

- Un gran poder... - Susurraba mientras miraba sus manos - ¿Que clase de poder? - Se preguntaba Kamaru recordando las palabras de Kiyoshi

- Tu poder

El pelirrojo miro hacia todos lados sorprendido, pero no vio a nadie. Era la misma voz de antes, aquella voz tan extrañamente familiar

Continuara


	2. Augurios

**Augurios**

- Kakashi sensei ¿Tiene alguna idea al respecto? - Preguntó Sakura a su sensei con sospecha

El equipo se encontraba en lo que habia quedado del pequeño poblado de Omashu. Otrora un pequeño y pacifico pueblo, ahora reducido a una masa uniforme de escombros.

- Atacar un pueblo asi... no tiene sentido - Argumentó Sai

- Así parecería a simple vista, esto no es obra de alguien corriente. Quien hizo esto tenia algun motivo o algo que buscar. Seguro estamos hablando de algún Ninja Renegado, aunque es difícil creer que solo una persona haya hecho esto - Admitió con pesar Kakashi observando los restos del pueblo

- En los ultimos 8 años las aldeas han intensificado sus controles, no se ha registrado ninguna desercion en ninguna de las Aldeas Ninja - Replicó Sai

- No oficialmente, al menos - Aclaró Kakashi

- ¿Sensei usted cree que intenten ocultarnos algo? - Preguntó Sakura

- Tenemos algunas opciones: se trata de alguna individuo no procedente de una Aldea Ninja, o bien de un Ninja Renegado, probablemente de alguna Aldea pequeña. O quizá algun Renegado del pasado que no fue capturado

- O un Ninja Renegado no reportado - Concluyó Sai - El Alcalde dijo que la Roca investigaba el asunto ¿Por qué no tenemos noticias si es asi?

- Asi es - Contesto Kakashi - En verdad prefiero no tomar en serio esa posibilidad, no seria un buen augurio. Ademas el Alcalde pudo simplemente equivocarse

- Las Alianza habia acordado reportar de inmediato cualquier amenaza potencial o cualquier incidente sospechoso - Agregó Sakura

Decidieron separarse para cubrir el terreno, los destrozos eran enormes. Entre los restos de casas y por las calles se hallaban los cuerpos sin vida de los habitantes.  
>Sakura buscaba a posibles sobrevivientes para asistirlos de inmediato, pero era en vano.<p>

- No ha quedado nadie - Dijo triste la pelirosa

Continuo buscando hasta que vió algo que le llamó la atención, el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer cubierto de algunos escombros. Tenía el cabello rojo radiante, pero lo que a Sakura le sorprendio es que estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa sincera y profunda, una sonrisa que le recordó a Naruto.  
>Se inclinó para tomarle el pulso y concluyó que había muerto durante el ataque. Aun asi la expresion de su cara parecia tan viva...<br>Al hacer contacto con la difunta una extraña sensación penetró en su ser, por un segundo creyó ver la imágen de un muchacho. Tan súbito como se le apareció dejó su mente, pero la sensación quedo vivida en su cabeza.  
>Sacudió su cabeza para recobrar la razón, aunque un ligero temblor seguía haciendo vibrar su cuerpo.<p>

- No queda nadie - Repitió

- Era de esperar - Contestó Kakashi apareciendo detrás, hechándole un breve vistazo a la mujer que yacía frente a su alumna. Guardó un momento de silenció en señal de respeto

- ¿Que habrá del niño que menciono la pequeña? - Pregunto Sakura, aunque la pregunta le sonó extraña a ella misma

- Pues, no he visto el cuerpo de ningun niño, por suerte - Respondio Kakashi con un ligero alivio

- Quiza haya escapado, quiza no - Intervino Sai esta vez - No tenemos manera de saberlo

- Tienes razon - Admitió Sakura con pesar

- Es hora de regresar y reportar esto - Finalizó Kakashi

- Si, será lo mejor - Aceptó Sakura, hechándole un último vistazo a la pelirroja

- ¿Sakura estas bien? - Preguntó Kakashi

- Si, si. No es nada - Respondió sacudiendo su cabeza

El equipo Kakashi regreso a la Aldea, dejando los restos del pueblo atras.

* * *

><p>En medio de un extenso desierto en el corazòn del País del Viento, se hallaba ubicada la gran Aldea escondida en la Arena.<br>El 5to Kazekage Gaara estaba en medio de una reunión. El joven ex-jinchuriki que se transformó en el lider de la Aldea de la Arena se había convertido en un hombre que guió a su pueblo a una época de prosperidad sin precedentes. Todo el sufrimiento que pasó en su vida habia quedado atras. Su propósito en este mundo había sido mantener su existencia tomando la vida de otros, solo amándose a sí mismo, peleando por sí mismo, solo. Pero, una pelea con cierto ninja cambió finalmente su corazón y lo impulsó a buscar aquello que le hacía falta. Gracias a Naruto, Gaara había llegado tan lejos, fue gracias a él, a que quería ser como él, que luchó tan duro para ganarse el corazón de su pueblo.

- ¿Que sugiere entonces Kazekage-sama? - Preguntaba con respeto uno de los consejeros a Gaara

- Deberiamos mantener la calma por ahora, aun así quiero seguir teniendo un ojo puesto en esto - Respondió con calma el Kazekage

- ¿Kazekage-sama, realmente cree posible una traicion de la Nube? - Intervinó un anciano

- Hemos tenido paz por 8 años, quiza nuestros sentidos se han nublado un poco - Intervino Baki

- El Raikage es un hombre orgulloso, pero no creo que sea capaz de traicionar a la Alianza - Aclaró Gaara con sinceridad - Además ¿con que propósito? Aun si una de las Aldeas decidiera romper el acuerdo estaría enemistada con las otras 4

- A menos que cuente con apoyo - Razonó Temari

Todos guardaron silencio un momento contemplando las palabras de la mujer ¿Era una posibilidad acaso? las consecuencias de aquel posible escenario eran demasiado grandes para ignorarlas

- ¿Gaara qué propones? - Preguntó Kankuro esta vez, observando a su hermano con paciencia

- Solo estaremos atentos por ahora, necesitamos contar con información certera primero. Actuar apresuradamente podría traer consecuencias indeseables - Concluyó con calma el Kazekage. Como siempre se mostraba inmutable y serio ante el consejo y su aldea, el era quien debia inspirar confianza y calma a su pueblo después de todo

La reunion alcanzó fin tras la resolución de Gaara, todos los presentes se retiraron respetuosamente. Solo el pelirrojo quedó en la sala, mirando por el ventanal hacia afuera, hacia su Aldea.  
>Contemplaba con sus ojos el hogar que debia proteger. Estaba tan absorto que no notó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose ni los delicados pasos que lo procedieron, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearlo suavemente por detrás.<p>

- Estas muy tenso ¿Como fue todo? - Pregunto una voz femenina a su espalda con tranquilidad

- No sabría decirlo Matsuri - Contestó aliviado - Se que debo mantener la calma, pero la verdad es que por dentro estoy intranquilo

- Lo sé - Decia la muchacha comprensivamente - Pero te exiges demasiado

- Es mi deber, soy el Kazekage después de todo - Afirmo con seguridad

- Aun así, no debes cargar tu solo con todo. Para eso estamos todos aqui, para eso estoy yo

- Lo sé - Dijo Gaara sosteniendo su mano, mientras descargaba parte de su pesar en un suspiro

- Vamos a casa Kazekage-sama - Le dijo la muchacha con un tono juguetón

Ambos estaban por retirarse del despacho, pero fueron interrumpidos por una inoportuna visita.

- ¿Que hay Gaara-sensei? - Saludó despreocupado un muchacho de 12 años entrando a la sala. Tenía el cabello color arena y debajo de cada ojo una linea gruesa pero corta de color negro. Sus ojos eran amarillos, y vestía ropas normales de la Aldea.

- ¿Que haces aqui Sahku? - Inquirió Gaara con severidad

- Vine a entregar mi planilla de registro Ninja - Contestó con emoción el muchacho, sin inmutarse por el tono severo del Kazekage

Gaara movio la cabeza de un lado a otro con frustración

- No seas tan duro con él - Susurró divertida Matsuri, sacándole un suspiro a Gaara

- Sahku te dije que eso era mañana - Le recordó el pelirrojo intentando no perder la calma

- Lo sé, pero ya no podia esperar para entregárselo - Admitió el muchacho

- Esta bien, dame eso - Aceptó resignado el Kazekage

* * *

><p>El equipo Kakashi había regresado a Konoha e informado todo lo ocurrido a Tsunade. La Hokage ordenó a un grupo de ANBU inspeccionar el pueblo destruido y a recolectar información pertinente.<br>Había decidido esperar antes de tomar cualquier resolucion, ya que mostrar desconfianza hacia alguna Aldea pondria la estabilidad en riesgo.

Sakura se encontraba caminando pensativa. Su marcha la llevo hasta uno de sus lugares frecuentados, el monumento de los caidos. Habia algo particular el dia de hoy que la hacia estar ahi, sentia una extraña necesidad de ver aquel nombre

- Es extraño, no se por que vine aqui - Confesò Sakura - Solo quería decir algo, aunque no estoy segura què - Sonrió con tristeza

El leve sonido de unos pasos llamó la atención de Sakura, la pelirosa volteó ligeramente la cabeza y le dió un saludo a Hinata, quien devolvió el gesto con amabilidad. La joven Hyuga se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y estaba pronta a asumir el liderazgo del clan Hyuga. Aunque su padre había pensado que Hanabi sería una mejor opción, los últimos años le habían mostrado la determinación y valor de la Hyuga mayor. Hinata sería una gran lider, y la gran mayoría de su clan apoyaba su ascenso.  
>Ambas se hallaban de pie en silencio, contemplando la roca. Tras unos momentos Sakura dejó escapar un suave suspiro que rompió el silencio.<p>

- ¿Sucede algo? - Le preguntó Hinata con tacto

- He? No, no es nada - Se excusó Sakura - Solo pensaba en algunas cosas - Admitió algo distraída

- Si, este lugar tiene ese efecto - Agregó la ojiperla con una leve sonrisa

- Oye Hinata... ¿Como crees que sería Naruto ahora? - Pregunto la pelirosa con su vista clavada en la roca

Hinata se vió algo sorprendida por la pregunta, pero aun así sonrió - Pues... creo que seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre - Admitió con sinceridad - Quizás mas alto, con el cabello corto tal vez, no se por qué, pero siempre imagine que cuando fuese adulto cortaría su cabello un poco - Añadió con algo de humor

- Jaja, tal vez - Rió Sakura con tranquilidad - Quizás sería mas maduro, quizás usaría otro atuendo, pero seguiría siendo el mismo Naruto...

- Eso pienso. Sabes, a veces cuando las cosas se ponen algo dificiles, pienso en lo que haría Naruto - Admitió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa - Y las respuestas se hacen mas fáciles de algun modo

- Si, te entiendo... - Sakura asintió con sinceridad

La pelirosa sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto, al menos hace varios años. Ella había notado como la ojiperla siempre lo miraba y como actuaba en su presencia. Tras la dura batalla con Pain, todo se hizo mas claro. Aunque ahora las cosas eran distintas, Hinata era una muchacha muy distinta a como había sido, y Sakura creía que si bien sus sentimientos por Naruto eran parte de ella, había podido seguir con su vida.  
>Pero Sakura aun esperaba alguna señal, por alguna razon. No había podido dejar ir a Naruto. Había asumido su muerte hace tiempo, se decía a si misma, pero una parte de ella aun esperaba verlo de vuelta. No podía evitarlo.<br>Naruto y Sasuke eran parte de ella, y aun tras todo lo ocurrido, seguían siendolo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se encontraba en su tarea habitual de leer su libro preferido Icha Icha, aunque había dedicado incontables horas de su vida a la lectura de su obra preferida, ahora se encontraba en sus manos una nueva edición.<p>

- Esto es basura - Suspiró desanimado y lanzó el libro lejos

Jiraiya habia muerto hace ya mucho tiempo y con él, el autentico espiritu del Icha Icha. Otras versiones habian sido escritas recientemente, pero no eran comparables a las obras maestras del Gama Sennin.  
>El Ninja Copia se puso a pensar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dándose cuenta de las cosas perdidas. Minato, Obito, Rin, su maestro y sus mejores amigos estaban muertos; Naruto y Sasuke, sus estudiantes de los cuales se había sentido orgulloso ya no estaban. Él siempre habia sido considerado un gran Ninja, casi una leyenda cuyo nombre imponía un gran respeto, "Kakashi el guerrero Sharingan", "Kakashi el Ninja Copia". Pero jamas se considero un heroe, esa tarea era de otros. Jiraiya, Minato, Naruto, ellos fueron auténticos héroes, de los que solo aparecen raramente.<br>Como de costumbre, sus pensamientos lo guiaron al lugar que tan seguido recibía su presencia. Contemplaba el nombre de su antiguo amigo en la roca. "Obito Uchiha", y junto a el "Rin Nohara"

- Espero que estes con ella ahora Obito - Expresó sinceramente mirando hacia el cielo

* * *

><p>La noche habia llegado y Sakura se encontraba dormida, pero extraños sueños perturbaban su mente.<br>Se hallaba en un pueblo en ruinas, observando como desaparecía. Junto a ella había un niño de cabello rojo que huía. Luego, la silueta de Naruto aparecia confundiendose con la suya, Sakura intentaba acercarse pero era imposible. El muchacho se alejaba cada vez mas, y no podía llegar a él.  
>Se despertó sobresaltada. Ese sueño era muy extraño, no parecía ser un simple y ordinario sueño. Sacudió un poco su cabeza e intento pensar con claridad. Reconoció aquel pueblo como el que había visiado antes. Entonces recordó a la mujer de cabello rojo, como aquel extraño presentimiento se apoderó de ella al tocarla, y como creyó haber visto una breve imágen ¿Pero que significaba todo esto?<p>

- ¿Qué significa esto? Acaso... Naruto... - Se preguntó confundida la pelirosa, pero enseguida desecho esa tonteria y se volvio a acostar

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabello rojo caminaba tranquilo abriéndose paso por una extensa pradera, estaba algo herido pero nada grave, mas bien arañones y raspones. Cargaba con sigo una gran vara de madera como apoyo.<p>

- ¿A donde me dirijo? Llevo dias caminando pero no se que hacer - Se sentó un momento y comenzo a reflexionar - No se que tengo que hacer... Ni me importa - Pensó con desgano - Ni siquiera se por que vivía en ese pueblo. Solo recuerdo que Kiyoshi... - Sacudió su cabeza con impotencia y decidió continuar su marcha, prefería no pensar ahora.

El muchacho lo ignoraba, pero tenía un papel muy grande que desempeñar

* * *

><p>Sakura había terminado sus deberes diarios en el hospital y se retiró luego de entregar su reporte. Ultimamente ocupaba mas tiempo con esta labor que en misiones, ella era ante todo una doctora, y debido a eso se pasaba mas tiempo curando heridos y enfermos que luchando.<br>Luego de la Guerra el mundo se había convertido en un lugar mas tranquilo, así que se aboco mas a la medicina y comenzó a trabajar mas en esto que en ser un Ninja, aunque no había descuidado su entrenamiento como tal y seguía ostentando su titulo de Jounin.  
>A la salida se topo con su energico amigo Rock Lee<p>

- Sakura-san, buenas tardes - La saludo con energia el cejotas

- Hola Lee ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy llevando a mis muchachos a celebrar - Respondió entusiasta, señalando a un grupo de tres niños detrás de el, de unos 13 años. Estaban agitados, probablemente por seguir los rigurosos entrenamientos fisicos de su sensei

Lee se habia convertido en sensei y tenia su propio grupo de Genin a cargo, los cuales se decía eran prometedores

- Ya veo ¿y a que se debe?

- Este año decidi que estan listos para entrar en el examen chunin -

- ¿De veras? Son bastante jovenes - Preguntó con asombro

- Eso no sera problema para estos chicos, han heredado mi llama de la juventud - Exclamó con energia mientras enseñaba su puño - Ademas yo tenia su misma edad cuando participe por primera vez en el examen ¿cierto? Incluso tu, Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun eran mas jovenes que yo

- Si, tienes razon en eso - Sonrio Sakura mientras recordaba la primera vez que asistió al exámen Chunin, junto a Naruto y Sasuke, el equipo 7.  
>Ella no estaba segura de participar en el examen ya que no era tan fuerte como sus compañeros, aun asi se armo de valor y acepto ir junto a ellos. Alli Lee reto a Sasuke a un combate, demostrando su habilidad superior. Luego el examen escrito en el cual Naruto desafió al salon entero y despues de eso la mortal prueba de supervivencia en el bosque de la muerte, donde el malvado Orochimaru coloco su sello maldito en Sasuke.<br>En las preliminares Sakura lucho contra Ino, y gracias al aliento de Naruto pudó empatar la pelea. El rubio vencio a Kiba y luego en las finales a Neji, quien era considerado el mejor Genin de la Aldea y un genio Ninja, ganándose un rápido reconocimiento. Al final Naruto detuvo a Gaara tras una mortal pelea y el tercer Hokage se sacrifico para detener a Orochimaru. Luego de terminar los exámenes tanto Naruto como Sasuke se habían vuelto mucho mas fuertes.

- Bueno Sakura-san nos veremos en otra ocasión - Se despidio Lee y partio tras la respuesta de Sakura

- Debo llevar esto a Tsunade-sama - Recordó la pelirosa con una carpeta en su mano

En el camino al despacho de la Hokage, Sakura pensó en su extraño sueño, este la visitaba hace algunas noches y cada vez la tenia mas preocupada. No podia ser solo un simple sueño, era algo mas. Cada noche parecía revelar mas de aquella extraña visión, pero siempre terminaba igual. Naruto intentaba hablar con ella, pero no podia oir sus palabras ¿Por que?  
>Tanto pensar que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la Torre Hokage. Alli entro al despacho de su maestra y la saludo cordialmente<p>

- ¿Qué necesitas Sakura? - Pregunto la Hokage yendo directo al grano

- Solo vine a entregarle esto - Le dejo la carpeta del hospital en su escritorio

- Mjm, te ves rara ¿Sucede algo? - Inquirio astutamente

- ¿Que? No, no es nada. Solo he tenido problemas para dormir ultimamente - Respondio rapidamente

- ¿En serio? - Pregunto con sarcasmo, sabiendo que Sakura le mentia

- Si, no es nada. A proposito ¿tiene noticias sobre lo sucedido en aquel pueblo?

- Nada relevante. No se hallo ninguna clase de evidencia

- Ya veo. Es una pena - Admitió con desgano

* * *

><p>La noche llego otra vez. Sakura se agitaba en su cama mientras dormia, el mismo sueño la atormentaba. Se desperto sobresaltada y se sento en su cama a pensar.<p>

- Otra vez ¿que significa esto?

Las imagenes se repetian en su cabeza, el pueblo siendo destruido, el muchacho huyendo y luego Naruto...  
>Comenzo a intentar razonar el tema intentando encontrar un significado y empezo a atar cabos.<p>

- Ese pueblo era sin dudas el que fue destruido. Ese muchacho... - Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, una idea como un chispazo surco su mente y recordo algo

" Si, es un niño de mi pueblo". Recordó las palabras de la joven Miko "No se que ha sido de el". Sakura encontró una extraña conexión entre sus sueños y los hechos. Si ese muchacho de sus sueños era el mismo del que hablaba Miko entonces seguia vivo ya que logro escapar del pueblo, y si asi era el quiza...¿Acaso no eran simples sueños? Si era asi ¿que podia hacer? No podía simplemente huir de la Aldea para perseguir a un muchacho que vio en sus sueños, quiza pudiera hacer que Tsunade le diera una mision y desviarse, pero eso era dificil. Lo mejor, penso Sakura, era contar la verdad. Era la unica manera, aun si creian que estaba loca.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente la pelirosa estaba plantada en el despacho de la Hokage, nerviosa e insegura de lo que iba a decir. Aun asi no tenia alternativa, esto era lo mas cercano a saber algo de Naruto en 8 años y no lo iba a dejar pasar.<p>

- ¿Sakura que haces aqui? - Preguntó la Godaime Hokage

La pelirosa noto que tambien Kakashi se encontraba en el despacho, aun asi esto no la detubo para cumplir su cometido.

- Tsunade-sama, necesito que me permita salir de la Aldea - Confesó con determinacion

- ¿Salir de la Aldea? ¿De que hablas?

Ahora la pelirosa trago saliva y penso las palabras adecuadas para decir, no era facil que le llevaran el apunte solo basandose en sueños.

- Creo tener... - Se pauso un momento, las miradas de los presentes se posaron con intriga sobre ella - Creo tener la forma de saber sobre Naruto

Kakashi y Tsunade se quedaron pasmados y un sofocante silencio reino la habitacion durante unos momentos.

- ¿De que hablas Sakura? - Pregunto alarmada Tsunade

La pelirosa comenzó a explicar todo, desde lo que Miko le habia dicho, la extraña vision que tubo en el pueblo, y sus extraños sueños.  
>Tsunade y Kakashi oyeron toda la explicacion en silencio, cuando Sakura termino de hablar Tsunade estubo en silencio un momento, hasta que por fin hablo.<p>

- ¿Entonces quieres salir de la Aldea por esto? Sakura, nada de esto prueba nada. Los hechos

- Lo se, pero no me importa - Interrumpió - Algo me dice que esto es verdadero, una sensación dentro de mi me dice que en verdad puedo dar con Naruto - Respondio con valor

Otro silencio reino por segundos

- Sakura no puedo dejarte ir solo por una corazonada. Piensa en lo ilogico que se oye esto

- Es cierto Sakura - Intervino Kakashi - Tsunade-sama tiene razon, no tenemos pruebas de nada. Solo estariamos siguiendo una corazonada ¿Entiendes?

- Si - Contesto determinada Sakura

- Entonces ire contigo - Dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara

- Momento, no di permiso a nadie - Intervino Tsunade con autoridad - Sakura esto es una locura, ya hemos hablado esto. Hay que aceptar que Naruto está

- Tsunade-sama, han pasado 8 años - Habló Sakura - Lo unico que nos queda son dudas de que ocurrió y desde entonces no hemos tenido ni una sola pista; se que es solo una corazonada, pero tambien es el unico indicio que tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No cree que valga la pena investigarlo? Al menos le debemos eso a Naruto

La Hokage callo durante un momento pensativa, aunque habia estado actuando con prudencia como su cargo lo demandaba, en su interior estaba tan exhaltada como Sakura. La sola idea de poder dar con alguna pista de Naruto la tenia anonadada.

- Partiran mañana, de mas esta decir que esto no se habla con nadie - Sentencio severa - Si no hallan nada en 2 dias regresaran de inmediato

- De acuerdo - Respondió Sakura emocionada

* * *

><p>Un hombre se encaminaba por una cueva oscura, iluminada por la tenue luz que se filtraba por unas pequeñas grietas.<br>Continuo el paso hasta llegar a una gran cámara en el centro, donde un gran asiento se erguía al fondo. En el estaba sentada una figura tranquila, en posicion despreocupada, con una de sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Alrededor se veian otras siluetas escondidas entre las sombras por el lugar.

- Valla escondite que tienes aqui - Hablo el hombre rudamente

- Me he tomado el trabajo de decorar, me alegra que te guste - Contestó relajada la persona que estaba sentada, su voz revelaba que se trataba de alguien joven, aunque no un niño sino mas bien un muchacho de unos veintitantos. Su aspecto era imposible de distinguir, ya que la luz no alcanzaba a tocarlo. Solo apenas una debil linea iluminaba sus ojos, de un ambarino fuerte.

- Supongo que no te gusta gastar mucho - Bromeo el hombre por lo rudimentario del lugar

- Solo lo necesario mi estimado

- Eso me recuerda que tienes algo para mi - Dijo frontalmente el hombre

- Mi querido Futoi ¿acaso me has traído lo que te pedí? Veo que llegaste solo, eso significa que fracasaste - Hablo juguetonamente la sombra desde su asiento

- Jmjm, no recogí tu pedido. Creo que te equivocaste de lugar, ese es tu problema no el mio. Arrase con el pueblo, pero no había nada, si lo que dijiste que querías estaba ahí me hubiera dado cuenta. Cumpli con mi parte, ahora cumple con la tuya - Exigió al extraño amenazadoramente

- Creo que no entiendes como funciona esto, yo te pago para que hagas algo, si no lo haces no te pago - El extraño contestaba despreocupadamente moviendo sus manos

- ¿De veras? Quiza solo deba tomar lo que me corresponde - Volvio a desafiar Futoi - Me contrataste por que sabias que podía acabar con cualquiera, temo que eso te incluye a ti. Tomare mi pago de una u otra manera

El hombre revelo los extraños dispositivos en sus manos, en la palma de cada uno un circulo comenzó a brillar con una luz azul

- Toma infeliz - Exclamó Futoi y luego lanzo una ráfaga que sacudió todo el lugar y nublo la vista con polvo de las rocas durante un momento - Jmjm, eso te pasa por pasarte conmigo chiquillo

Las demás figuras que se habían mantenido estáticas durante todo el intercambio, comenzaron a reir ahogadamente, otras con pequeñas carcajadas.  
>Futoi abrio sus ojos sorprendido<p>

- Imposible - Exclamo con asombro el hombre, la oscura figura seguia sentada como si nada

- Eso no esta bien Futoi, un empleado no debe meterse con su jefe - Dijo con malicia - Lo mejor sera darte un pequeño escarmiento

Futoi enrojecio de la ira y nuevamente se preparo para el ataque, pero esta vez no pudo moverse. El extraño sombrío movió su dedo hacia el y de pronto su cuerpo se paralizo por completo y todo se volvio oscuridad a su alrededor

- ¿Que es esto? - Pregunto alarmado Futoi intentando zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, inutilmente

Entre medio de la oscuridad apareció un ojo gigantesco, rojo como la sangre, rodeado de circulos negros, mirándolo fijamente. Futoi sintio un terror como nunca había experimentado. Desesperado intentaba moverse pero solo podia observar aquel enorme ojo.  
>De vuelta en la realidad el hombre cayo de rodillas agitado, sintiendo el sudor helado caer por su cuerpo.<p>

- ¿Quien...?¿Que eres? - Pregunto horrorizado

- Ahora entiendes - Contesto el extraño sonriendo complacido


End file.
